


You

by planetundersiege



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2018 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2018, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Ship, Steven Universe - Freeform, Thinking, bellow diamond - Freeform, i love them, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Bellow Diamond week 2018: Day 7: Deep in Thought.Yellow has a lot on her mind.Really late but here it is.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m so late. I was at a convention and it took a lot of energy. I actually met Zach Callison several times and he was so cool. He even came to one of the con raves and we had a dance battle!

Blue Diamond.

Her delicate blue skin that glittered in the moonlight. Her long soft hair that she loved to run her fingers through, her small smile, those gorgeous blue eyes. That voice that always made Yellow melt on the inside while feeling warm. Her soft lips pressed against her own, time standing still for just a second. All their simple moments, a connection only the two of them shared. Without any word, you didn’t need any, feelings were what controlled the moments.

They were spontaneous, yet somehow perfectly planned by fate. Even after thousands of years, eons after them emerging and meeting for the first time, the same thrill filled Yellow’s chest every time Blue was on her mind, every time she saw her, and every time they kissed. They grew closer, an invisible connection no other gems shared with them.

It was just the two of them.

And that ever growing feeling.

Love. Happiness. Attractiveness. Shyness.

All of them combined into a huge mess, overlapping, because love was far from simple, yet so beautiful. The basics were simple yes, but the feeling was the most complicated and wonderful. Yellow truly loved Blue, nothing could ever stand between her love for the fellow diamond.

She wanted to hold her hands, kiss her, and…

“Yellow, are you listening?”.

Yellow Diamond was taken aback as she looked into the blue eyes of her lover, letting out a small blush as she was biting her lip.

“Sorry Blue my dear, I had something on my mind”.

“Oh?”, the diamond asked, clearly interested in the topic. “And that is?”.

“You”.


End file.
